Promesa
by carbonaraspaghetti
Summary: Zoro nunca le ha contado a su hija por qué intenta educarla tal y como sus padres hicieron con él. Quizá sea hora de hacerlo.


**Disclaimer: **One Piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Este fic participa en el Reto Memorias de niñez, del Foro One Piece: Grand Line.

**Número de palabras: **4,012

**Personaje: **Roronoa Zoro.

**Género: **Family (Familia).

Lo que está en cursiva es lo que pasa en el presente, con los pensamientos de Zoro incluidos. Lo que está en letra normal es la narración que éste hace a su hija. No incluye sus propios pensamientos, sólo él hablando con ella.

**...**

**Promesa.**

_Si hace unos años me hubiesen preguntado cuál era mi momento favorito del día, probablemente lo último que hubiera dicho serían las diez de la noche. Ahora, es el que más me gusta. Todos los días, a las diez en punto de la noche, me llevo a la cama a mi hija, Kuina; acompañado de Robin, su madre. La acostamos y le contamos un cuento entre los dos. La pequeña se queda escuchando hasta que terminamos, impaciente. Sus cansados ojos azules nos miran, deseosos de saber cómo ese príncipe mata al dragón o cómo el perrito abandonado encuentra a su nueva familia.  
Muchas veces les contamos historias de nuestros tiempos piratas. Ya sabe cómo Robin huyó de Ohara o cómo la salvamos de Ennies Lobby. Aun así, nunca le he contado las memorias de mi niñez, de antes de que llegara al pueblo y me empezara a entrenar en serio con las espadas. No sé por qué ahora mismo estoy intentando librarme de mi niña, que me está tirando del cuello de la camiseta y farfullando que se la relate._

_\- ¡Porfi! No quiero dormir sin mi cuento._

_\- Pero hoy no está tu madre – argumento._

_Me mira a los ojos y se pone seria:_

_\- ¿Tengo fabuelos?_

_Suspiro y me paso una mano por el pelo, mirando para otro lado._

_\- Claro que tienes. Algún día iremos a visitarlos._

_\- No sabes dónde están, ¿verdad?_

_Quizá es porque se pasaba el día leyendo libros para adultos o quizá es por la influencia de Robin, pero es cierto que Kuina muy madura para una niña de cuatro años._

_\- ¡Sí que lo sé! Es sólo que... Tendría que contarle esa historia a tu madre por separado otro día – intento mentir._

_\- Papá... - insiste – Mamá ya lo sabe, seguro... ¡Cuéntamelo!_

_\- Ay... - suspiro – Está bien, pero si te duermes no es mi culpa, pesada._

_\- ¡Bien!_

_Esta noche estoy solo con mi hija. Robin ha ido a visitar a una amiga del pueblo, y Kuina no se encontraba muy bien así que le dije que se fuera ella sola. Era un buen pretexto para no tener que moverme de mi casa, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie._

_Suelto a Kuina en su cama y lo arropo. Me siento en el sillón contiguo y le acaricio sus cabellos negros. Sonrío._

_\- ¿Por dónde empiezo? - pregunto._

_\- ¡Yo qué sé! ¡Pero empieza ya!_

_Le doy un beso en la frente y tomo aire. Sé que no me va a interrumpir._

.

¿Sabes, Kuina? No te cuento historias de mis padres porque no me gusta hablar de ese tema... Pero hoy sabrás por qué siempre intento ser bueno y amable contigo, al igual que lo fueron ellos.

Lo que te contaré transcurre cuando tenía más o menos tu edad, quizá uno o dos años más.

Vivíamos en una minúscula choza bajo un puente. No teníamos dinero, pero... ¿sabes? Daba igual. Aunque éramos unos parias porque mis padres tenían que robar para llevarse algo a la boca, yo era muy feliz.

Aun así, me aburría mucho. No es divertido jugar con adultos, o al menos no tanto como con niños; y cada vez que los chiquillos del pueblo distinguían mi pelo verde, se metían conmigo y decían que nunca podría dignarme a jugar con ellos. Decían que sus padres prohibían mirarme a la cara.

\- ¡Aléjate! - gritaban - ¡Seguro que eres malo en el fútbol!

\- Das asco – argumentaban los más crueles -. Báñate de una vez.

Por aquel entonces, yo no me sabía defender; así que me pegaban cuando podían. Mis padres no sabían de esto, me avergonzaba llegar así a casa y la mayoría de las veces pasaba la noche en el bosque hasta que se me curaban las heridas. Ellos eran muy dóciles, siempre sonriendo, y nunca me reñían.

\- ¿Donde has estado? - preguntaban siempre.

\- He pasado la noche en el bosque – respondía yo.

Aunque me arriesgaba a ser agredido, todas las tardes los observaba jugar subido a un árbol. Me ocultaba bien y casi nunca me veían.

Un día, un chico nuevo llegó al pueblo. Debía tener unos doce años. Era alto, fofo y rubio; y llevaba un gran palo que usaba como un innecesario bastón. Se acercó a los otros niños y exclamó algo. Ellos retrocedieron, asustados, y le tendieron el balón. El chico lo cogió y lo observó, riendo con suficiencia. Lo lanzó contra el suelo y luego le dio una patada. La pelota, con gran velocidad, se aproximó a mí; y yo la esquivé, poniendo un pie donde no era y cayendo al suelo. Los niños me miraron, temiendo lo peor. El gordo se acercó a mí y levantó mi pequeño cuerpo. Forcejeé para librarme de él, pero era mucho más fuerte.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? - dijo con tono despectivo.

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡Que me digas quién eres! - me gritó en la oreja.

Me agarré a su brazo e intenté alejarlo del cuello de mi camiseta, pero me fue imposible. El muchacho me tiró al suelo y agarró con fuerza su palo. Me encogí, esperando el golpe; y éste llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba, un poco más abajo de las costillas. Lloriqueé, y él me pegó una vez más.

\- ¡Detente! - ordenó tímidamente un niño – Es más pequeño que tú.

\- ¿Quieres que te dé a ti también? - replicó el mayor.

Me volvió a mirar, y yo me limpié las lágrimas.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, enano?

\- Ro... Roronoa Zoro – tartamudeé.

\- No jodas – levantó una ceja -. Pues mi padre me va a matar.

Me soltó, y yo me froté el costado, dolorido.

\- Como digas una sola palabra de esto, te vas a enterar. ¿Entendido, chaval?

Asentí, y él se alejó, farfullando no sé qué. Suspiré de alivio al verlo irse, y al abrir los ojos me encontré rodeado de los niños que estaban jugando antes.

\- ¡La leche! ¿Cómo has sobrevivido? ¡Te ha dado muy fuerte! - rompió uno el silencio.

\- ¿Estás bien? - dudó una niña de pelo corto.

\- ¿Me dejas ver tu herida? - se sorprendió otro.

Fruncí el ceño y di dos pasos hacia atrás. ¿Pretendían ser mis amigos tras haber sido tan malos conmigo?

Me di la vuelta y corrí a mi casa. No quería ver a nadie más, sólo quería hacerme más fuerte y que nadie volviera a hacerme eso. Me invadía una sensación de impotencia que nunca antes había sentido.

Abrí la puerta de mi hogar y entré, jadeando. Mis padres vieron mi cara raspada y corrieron hacia mí.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - me abrazó mi madre.

\- Me he caído de un árbol – dije, sorbiéndome los mocos.

Gemí cuando ella me dio en el costado. Mi padre se extrañó y me levantó la camiseta, para encontrarse con el gran moratón.

\- Esto no es de caerse de un árbol – afirmó con voz firme.

Me quedé en silencio. Él se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura y me miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Quién ha sido? - preguntó sin rodeos.

\- Es que... Es que... - miré a otro lado – Un niño me ha pegado.

\- No es la primera vez – mi padre se levantó, indignado -. No es la primera vez, ¿verdad? ¡Cómo me gustaría dar su merecido a esos gamberrillos de cuarta! Si son así con seis o siete años, a saber cómo serán cuando crezcan.

\- Era más mayor – argumenté -. Y más gordo. Era gigante.

\- Seguro que era muy feo – rió mi madre -. ¡Con lo guapo que eres tú! Mira tu pelo, es precioso.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo sonreí.

\- Los niños dicen que está sucio – hice un puchero.

\- Eso es envidia – se jactó -. ¡Ya les gustaría tener unos cabellos tan verdes como los tuyos! Seguro que los suyos son aburridos: negros, marrones, amarillos... ¡El verde es el color de la esperanza! Ellos no destacarán jamás, pero tú sí.

\- Ven, anda, Zoro – dijo mi padre -. Te voy a enseñar a pelear. Si algún día no estamos para mimarte, tendrás que aguantarte y continuar adelante tú solo.

Mis antepasados habían sido samuráis del país de Wano; pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho, mucho, muuuuuucho tiempo. Aun así, las costumbres y la forma de pelear aún se conservaban en el recuerdo. Mi padre me las transmitió a mí, y yo te las estoy transmitiendo a ti.

Por lo pronto, sólo me enseñó a coger las espadas; pero tardó toda la tarde en hacerlo. Al caer la noche, yo quería continuar; pero él me obligó a ir a casa a dormir.

\- Mañana seguimos, ¿vale? - sonrió.

.

_\- El abuelo era buena gente – ríe Kuina._

_\- Sí que lo era – la acompaño._

.

La mañana siguiente, me desperté y me dispuse a salir, somnoliento, de mi enana habitación (si se le podía llamar así, porque era un minúsculo trozo de madera con un colchón de por medio) para ver si había algo que desayunar. Al abrir la puerta y escuché voces desconocidas; así que me quedé observando en silencio tras ella.

\- Dadnos al niño – dijo una voz grave -. Lo cuidaremos mejor que vosotros, asquerosos ladrones.

\- ¿Pretendéis robarnos lo único que tenemos? ¿Lo único que nos queda? - gruñó mi madre, enfadada.

\- ¡Os dejaremos verlo! ¡Sólo queremos que tenga algo que comer y una cama caliente donde dormir por las noches! - exclamó la voz.

Al oír _comer_, me entró hambre. Me había pasado todo el día anterior sin probar bocado. Mi estómago gruñó, pidiendo algo que llevarse a la boca. Las voces callaron y escuché unos pasos acercarse. Supe que me iban a reñir si me quedaba ahí, así que corrí al colchón y me hice el dormido.

Un señor calvo y gordo al que no conocía abrió la puerta y me miró, levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Es este? - preguntó – Es muy lindo.

\- Ni lo mires – ordenó mi padre.

Fingí despertarme y me froté un ojo. Bostecé y lo miré.

\- ¿Quien es usted? - pregunté.

\- Eh, chaval, ¿tienes hambre?

Mi estómago volvió a rugir.

\- ¡Esto es imperdonable! - casi gritó el hombre - ¡El niño tiene hambre hasta durmiendo! ¿Y qué es este antro donde lo dejáis dormir?

El señor se sacó un trozo de chocolate del bolsillo y me lo tendió. Miré a mi padre, que me observaba con ojos sólidos. Decidí tragarlo sin pensar, y en cuanto lo hice unas punzadas de placer me invadieron; nunca había probado algo tan dulce.

\- ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa y probar más?

Negué con la cabeza. Me gustaba mi hogar. El tipo frunció el ceño y se fue con mis padres de nuevo al salón/cocina/entrada. Sí, la verdad es que la choza era bastante pequeña.

Me quedé con la oreja pegada a la puerta, intentando saber qué es lo que decían sus voces, que se pisaban unas con otras; hasta que escuché a mi madre llamarme.

\- Ven aquí – farfulló, conteniendo las lágrimas -. Escúchame bien, ¿vale? Tienes que ir a casa de este hombre. ¡Te va a dar chocolate todos los días! ¿No te gustaría?

Apreté los puños. Estaba aprendiendo a ser fuerte, y no quería que un estúpido lo arruinase. Entonces me di cuenta de que el titánico señor llevaba de la mano a un titánico chico. El mismo titánico chico que me había agredido un día antes. ¡Y sí que no iba a permitir que fastidiase mis planes de nuevo!

\- ¡Papá! Es él, es el que me pegó ayer – me chivé, con la esperanza de que no volviera a aparecer en mi vida. Qué equivocado estaba.

Mi padre cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los labios, evitándome. Dio un fuerte suspiro, y luego se sentó en el suelo frente a mí. Era muy alto, así que seguía siendo más que yo incluso sentado. Me indicó que me acercara a él y me susurró:

\- Iré todas las noches a buscarte. Entrenaremos. Serás mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás imaginarías, ¿está bien? Dame un abrazo, canijo.

.

_\- ¡El abuelo era muy buena gente! - repite Kuina, con los ojos como platos - ¿Y por qué te tenías que ir con ese hombre?_

_\- Pasaba mucha hambre – suspiro en tono serio -. Y mucho frío, eso sobre todo. Allí me cuidaron mejor, pero no por eso los prefería a mis padres._

_\- ¡Pero te separó de tu familia! - refunfuña - ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo no querría que me separaran de vosotros!_

.

Sí, la verdad es que es bastante injusto. Además, ese niño era un imbécil.

\- ¿Qué tal te va con tu hermano? - preguntaba su madre.

\- No es mi hermano. Quiero volver a casa – respondía, realmente enfadado.

La mujer era rubia, nariguda e igual de enorme que el resto de su familia. Me miró con desprecio, y luego sonrió de forma estúpida.

Pasé dos años en esa horrible mansión. Cada centímetro del lugar me daba asco. Lo maldecía desde por la mañana hasta por la tarde. Las clases con el niño idiota y el tutor sin humor, las abundantes comidas repletas de chocolate, las irritantes risas de los padres, la superficialidad que se respiraba en cada átomo de aire. Lo único que me daba esperanza entre toda esa tiniebla era mi verdadera familia. No permitían la entrada a mi padre ni a mi madre durante el día (les mintieron al decir que podrían verme); pero todas las noches, sin fallar ni una, iban a la parte de atrás de la enorme casa y me esperaban cuando todo estaba en silencio. Mi padre y yo solíamos pelearnos con un palo (de broma, por supuesto), y mi madre reía y susurraba que nos íbamos a hacer daño.

Hacían una buena pareja. Él, alto, de pelo y ojos extremadamente verdes, era un hombre atrevido aunque precavido, y también algo tímido, pero despreocupado. Ella era de corta estatura, rubia y con ojos negros como el azabache, tan menuda que parecía que se desmoronaría con el más simple gesto; y muy despistada, siempre andaba en su mundo. Tenían muy claro el concepto de ser buena persona, y creían que las "buenas familias" no eran las más ricas, sino las más honradas.

… Pero Kuina, te diré algo. Los buenos no siempre ganan.

Si te digo la verdad, a finales del segundo año ninguno de los tres estábamos a favor de que me quedara en esa casa. Mi padre había encontrado un pequeño trabajo como albañil en una ciudad vecina de nuestra isla y pensábamos mudarnos, para dejar de ser los parias que siempre habíamos sido. Aun así... No era tan fácil. Para empezar, esa familia se creían mis tutores de verdad; y tenían a todo el pueblo contra mí. La criada me dejaba salir por la noche, apenada; pero me vigilaba y avisaría a sus amos si me veía hacer algo sospechoso.

.

_\- Dime que inventásteis un plan o algo – me mira Kuina, expectante._

_\- ¡Claro que lo hicimos! ¿Por quién nos tomas? - exclamo, riendo._

_Cómo quiero a mi niña..._

.

Acordamos que me escaparía el diez de noviembre, justo la noche antes de mi cumpleaños. Así empezaríamos una nueva vida justo en el día en el que tendría un año más.

La criada vino a darme un beso de buenas noches y me miró con melancolía.

\- ¿Hoy no vas fuera? - susurró.

\- Papá está enfermo – mentí, con el corazón latiendo a más no poder.

\- Vaya... - suspiró – Mañana es un día especial, ¿no?

Asentí con la cabeza, temeroso a que la voz no me pudiera salir. Ella me acarició la cabeza y salió lentamente de la habitación. Esperé a que el sonido de sus pasos se desvaneciera, y me deslicé silenciosamente de la cama. Abrí mi armario para coger otra ropa menos llamativa (ellos me hacían ponerme un pijama rosa casi fosforito) y pillé una sudadera grande verde, unos pantalones azul y unas deportivas. Me equipé con mi palo, que guardaba con recelo debajo del colchón; abrí la puerta sigilosamente para que no me vieran, y fui andando con lentitud y cuidado por toda la mansión.

Obviamente, llegué a la salida muy rápido, sin perderme ni- ¡Eh! ¿De qué te ríes? Bueno, quizá me liara un poco, pero... ¡Que la casa era muy grande! ¡Y las habitaciones se movían de sitio!

En fin, no sé cómo me encontré de repente en el gran pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal, y me decidía ya a salir cuando noté una mano agarrándome de la capucha de la sudadera. Me di la vuelta y fijé la vista en aquel chico que me pegó aquella vez, mi "hermano". Debía tener como catorce años, y yo tenía siete u ocho; pero, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, sabía que tenía que vencerle. Llevaba dos años esperando ese momento.

\- ¿Dónde te crees que vas? - susurró despectivamente.

\- Me voy – sonreí maliciosamente, apretando el puño sobre el palo. Iba a ganar.

\- Venga, vuelve a tu cuarto y no digas más tonterías.

Me puso la capucha, como burlándose de mí. Adopté una posición de lucha, y lo miré fijamente, frunciendo el ceño. Él sonrió y se giró, diciendo:

\- ¿Qué quieres, pelea? Ven al patio, enano.

Lo seguí, como si él fuera Papá Pato y yo fuese un Patito.

.

_\- ¿Papá? - ríe Kuina._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- ¿Papá Pato? - empieza a carcajear, cerrando los ojos. Me doy cuenta de que tiene mucho sueño, pero no quiere que acabe. Es una de sus manías: tiene que esperar a que una historia termine._

_\- ¡Es para que lo entiendas mejor! - me rasco la nuca – Además, lo seguí de una forma muy tonta, más que nada porque yo era muy pequeño y él era muy grande; tenía que ir casi dando saltitos para poder ir al ritmo de sus enormes zancadas._

_Vuelve a reír. Empiezo a entender por qué se dice que no hay nada más bonito que la risa de un niño._

.

Sabía que me estaba retrasando a la hora acordada con mis padres, pero me daba igual. Tenía que demostrarle al imbécil ese que yo me había vuelto más fuerte, mejor que él.

Paró en medio del gran patio, y arqueó una ceja. _Ven_, ordenó sólo moviendo los labios.

Corrí hacia él, palo en mano, y le di un golpe en el costado; golpe que bloqueó con el puño. Intentó coger mi arma, pero usé mi fuerza y conseguí arrebatarla de sus manos. Esquivé una patada y le encajé un _palazo_ en la pierna. Él se la frotó con dolor, sus grasas colisionando con su gordísima pierna. Retrocedió y buscó su palo.

\- Pensé que podría vencerte sólo con mi fuerza – farfulló, dolorido -. Al parecer no eres tan flojo como pensaba.

Cogió el garrote y se lanzó hacia mí, consiguiendo darme en la espinilla y tirándome al suelo. Me levanté y le intenté pegar una, otra y otra vez, sin resultado. Entonces, él sonrió maquiavélicamente y me volvió a dar en el mismo sitio, tirándome. Me volví a levantar. Hizo el mismo movimiento. Continué poniéndome en pie. Empezó a reírse, y yo apreté fuerte los puños. La lluvia me mojó la nariz, mezclándose con mis lágrimas. Me dolían las piernas, pero no tanto como el orgulllo.

\- ¿Te gusta comer? - pregunté.

\- ¿Qué? - dejó de reír.

\- ¡Que si te gusta comer! - grité.

\- Sí – dijo, con toda la seriedad del mundo.

\- ¡Pues trágate esto!

Tiré el palo con todas mis fuerzas a su boca, pillándolo desprevenido. Con un esfuerzo descomunal, me lancé a por él y le empecé a dar puñetazos y patadas en su blandas carnes hasta que conseguí tirarlo al suelo. Yo lloraba y reía; él simplemente lloraba.

Me aparté de él, me enjugué las lágrimas y me fui corriendo. El chico se levantó con pesar y me intentó perseguir, pero yo ya estaba camino a la salida. La euforia me invadía: me iba a reunir con mi familia, íbamos a ser felices al fin.

Tras perderme una o dos veces, conseguí llegar a la puerta principal -casi de casualidad- y la abrí con certeza, esperando encontrarme con mis sonrientes padres con los brazos preparados para darme un abrazo. El espectáculo que vi fue muy diferente. Mi madre en el suelo, mi padre peleando con una gran espada contra el mayordomo de la casa, los amos del hogar apuntándolos con sus respectivas pistolas.

Entonces supe que no tenía nada que hacer. Podía vencer a un niño gordo mayor que yo, pero no podía detener a tres adultos con armas de las de verdad.

Empecé a llorar aún más. Las lágrimas se fusionaron con sangre y lluvia, e hice el ruido suficiente al tirarme de rodillas al césped como para que se fijaran en mí. Mi padre aprovechó ese momento de distracción para encajar el golpe final a su adversario, y mi madre consiguió levantarse y evitar el disparo del matrimonio. El de pelo verde corrió hacia mí y me cargó en su hombro; y huimos junto a mi madre de esa casa de locos. Oí un par de disparos, pero no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó hasta que llegamos a la playa; todo se veía borroso y extraño.

Sentí el olor a mar en mis fosas nasales y me bajé de mi padre.

\- Escúchame, ¿vale, Zoro? - me acarició el pelo mi madre – No podemos seguir contigo. Tienes que irte. Aquí tienes un bote.

\- ¿Por qué no? - dudé, secándome las lágrimas, avergonzado.

Entonces advertí la sangre en el costado de mamá.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No, no llores! ¡Voy a estar bien! ¡Papá! ¿Por qué te caes al suelo?

Papá me miró y sonrió.

\- Tienes que ser feliz. Nunca lo olvides. Encontrarás otra familia, siempre la habrá. Vamos a recuperarnos, te buscaremos, iremos a verte – me dio un beso en la frente -. Es una promesa, ¿está bien? Debes cumplir tus promesas, incluso después de muerto. Te quiero, te quiero.

Mamá señaló un bote a la deriva.

\- Lo teníamos preparado, para que huyeras si nos pasara algo. Intenta tener sentido de la orientación por una vez, hazlo por mí – sonrió -. Cuando llegues a una isla, encuentra un sitio donde quedarte y el resto estará hecho. Ahora vete, Zoro. Te quiero muchísimo.

Retrocedí, aguantando las ganas de derrumbarme allí mismo. Ellos elevaron las comisuras de sus labios con los dedos, como diciéndome que sonriera pasara lo que pasase. Embarqué en el bote y los vi caer. No habría vuelta atrás. Miré al frente, y esbocé una sonrisa. Nunca más iba a estar triste, iba a ser yo el que ganara.

.

_Kuina tiene mucho sueño. Los párpados se le cierran, y bosteza cada dos por tres. Sin embargo, su mirada no se aparta de mí, me observa expectante._

_\- ¿Papá?_

_\- ¿Qué pasa?_

_\- No parece como si me lo estuvieras contando a mí – razona -. Es como si... Estuvieras en otro lugar, no sé explicarlo._

_No respondo. No me he dado cuenta de que he vivido esos momentos de nuevo, contando esa historia. Quizá me haya emocionado demasiado, tal vez porque quiero volver atrás y solucionarlo todo._

_Tal vez porque he perdido demasiadas personas en esta vida._

_\- Venga, sigue. ¿Qué pasó después? - la niña interrumpe mis pensamientos._

.

El resto ya lo sabes. Llegué a una isla antes de entrar en la de Kuina, en la que un matrimonio de ancianos me acogió un par de noches en su casa; pero no me convencían: tenía que encontrar otra familia, una que llegara al nivel que dejaron mis padres.

Al tercer día, pedí indicaciones para encontrar otra ciudad. Me dieron un mapa y se despidieron de mí, diciéndome que podría volver cuando quisiera.

El pueblo estaba a una hora a pie del lugar donde me encontraba. Tardé tres y media, más que nada porque todo se movía a mi alrededor. ¡Siempre se pierde todo!

En fin, ya sabes... Fui al dojo, peleé con Kuina... Pero lo más importante es que comprendí algo muy importante en cuanto me venció por primera vez. Supe que ella iba a ser mi familia a partir de ese momento. Y lo sigue siendo ahora.

.

_\- Voy a estar contigo para siempre – afirmo, terminando mi relato._

_\- Voy a estar contigo para siempre – repite -. Nunca me voy a ir de tu lado, ¿vale, papi? Te quiero mucho._

_Me da un abrazo, y correspondo. Le doy un beso en la frente, y la dejo caer en la cama mientras observo cómo cae rápidamente en los brazos de morfeo._

**...**

**N/A:** Holaa :D Soy Otakufrikygirl/Inu-chan, por si no lo sabéis xD me he cambiado el nick n n En fin, espero estar a la altura, quiero quedar bien en este reto y tengo rivales realmente buenos xDD ¡Suerte a todos los demás!

He disfrutando muchísimo escribiendo esto. ¡Mas retos así de buenos, por favor!

El OC, Kuina, está usado de mi primer fic de OP: After this. Si queréis leerlo y saber más sobre ella, sólo tenéis que buscarla en mi perfil; está casi terminada y dentro de nada publicaré el último capítulo! :)


End file.
